A Fairy Keeps Her Honor
by Enicd
Summary: When her homeland is threatened, a young fairy must fight not only for herself, but the honour of her family and those she loves. How is she to protect them all when a lady's presence is forbidden amongst men? The first instalment of the Just a Fairy Tail series
1. Prologue

**OHAYOU GOZAIMASU! (I say that 'cause I'm typing this is the morning, but it'll probably be closer to the afternoon or evening before I finish :c) ANYWAYS! I actually** **started writing this fanfc, (I mean, I've been planning this ever since, like, I started my other fanfic, so yeah. I'm lazy :3). This is the first instalment of the 'Just a Fairy Tail' series. If you haven't already noticed, I am a REALLY big Disney freak, and I love Fairy Tail, so I deicded to write crossover things. Don't worry, I'll be using my main ships in the stories (NaLu, Gruvia, GaLe (OMG! GALE! I love them so much :3) Jerza, Rowen, Miraxus, etc.) Each story will revolve around one (in some cases two) ship. It'll be pretty self-explanatory which ship be will used for which story. Okay, enough intro, I'm sure you have all been waiting for this moment, so now, I present to you, A Fairy Keeps Her Honor. (btw, I do not own Fairy Tail or Mulan, or anything)**

* * *

><p>It was a cold evening in the Kingdom of Fiore as two young soldiers stood at their posts on the Great Wall. It was slow night and it grew quiet. Too quiet.<p>

"Did you hear that?" The younger soldier asked, suddenly attentive.

"Nah, I bet its just your imagination." His companion answered.

"No, it's not. I'm pretty sure I heard something come from down there." He pointed over the wall to what seemed like a black abyss.

The older one stared for a second. "Wait, I think I hear something too." He pointed to the walkway to their right. "Over there."

Suddenly, what seemed like thousands of grappling hooks grabbed the sides of the wall. Following were mages dressed in dark robes, all with marks of dark guilds on them.

"It's an ambush!"

"I'll fire the flare, you go warn the emperor!" the older one ordered.

"Aye!" The younger one started to run towards the palace.

The older solider faced his attackers. Emerging to the front of the group was a tall man with white hair, a long beard that reached down his chest, and an eyepatch.

"Hades," The solider managed to murmur before blasting a red signal into the dark sky. He faced the man who reeked of evil and said, "Now all of Fiore knows you're here."

Hades looked and the solider and grinned. "Excellent."

* * *

><p>The younger solider ran as fast as he could to the palace. By the time he got there, his legs were numb and jelly-like. He entered the large red and golden chamber which sat Emperor Makarov and his advisors.<p>

"Your... Majesty..." He panted as he bowed to the emperor. "Invaders...at the wall...Balam Alliance." Was all he could get out before falling to the floor in exhaustion.

"Oh no!"

"This is terrible!"

"Quick! Someone call the guards!"

"We must defend the emperor!"

"ENOUGH!" Emperor Makarov yelled, standing up.

Everyone froze and listened to what the emperor had to say.

"First off," He started, "We will send the army to fight the Balam Alliance."

"But your majesty, what about you?" One of the advisors asked standing up.

"Macao, you've worked for me for many years. You should know by now that my people's lives come before mine."

Macao's faced dropped as he sat back down in his seat.

"Second," Makarov continued. "The Balam Alliance is our strongest enemy. We will need all the men we can get. I order that one man from each family from every village in every city in Fiore must join the army."

"But sir," Macao interrupted. "Who will train these men? The general will already be dealing with the old soldiers."

Makarov thought for a second before an idea popped into his royal head. "General Fernandez's son!"

"What about him?"

"He was the top in his class and a very skilled fighter. He will train the new recruits."

"B-b-but your Majesty, he is only a boy, are you really going to leave him unattended to train some new recruits? What if they destroy the whole kingdom?" Macao asked in shock.

"Of course not! That's why you are going with Fernandez's son and the new recruits."

Macao gulped. "I have no choice, do I?"

"That was an order. Now, go deliver a letter to every family in Fiore and collect one man from each family. We will need as many men as we can get."

"Yes, sir!" Macao said as he got up to leave the chamber.

Makarov looked to his other servants. "Now, call in General Fernandez and his son. I have much to discuss with them."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. So there was the prologue to A Fairy Keeps her Honor. I promise it will be great and guess who is gonna be Mulan? (well, all of you probably know who Mulan is gonna be...) But whatever, ish still gonna be a good story :3. Please, R&amp;R and tell me what you think of it so far and all that stuffz c: I hope you all have a great week. (BTW I was right, I finished typing this in the afternoon :3, but I dunno when I'll post it...but it'll be today, I promisez C:)<strong>

_**RAWR, even with my shit ton of homework (uni is a bitch), I have an inexplicable need to help Mei-chwan. She says I give her confidence. .w. Anyway, this series is definitely going to rock. Hey, why don't you go ahead and give suggestions for what crossover you'd like to see done next? Never hurts to be ahead of the game. ;3**_


	2. Chapter 1

**HEEEELLLLLOOOOOOO MY MINIONS! THIS IS ENICD WHO IS HYPER CAUSE SHE JUST ATE LIKE, 20 SOUR GUMMY WORMS AND STOLE SOME OF JHLINE'S ROOT BEER! I'M SUPER HYPER AND SINCE IM HIGH ON SUGAR IM GONNA GIVE YOU GUYS THE NEXT CHAPTER OF MY FANFIC! YAAAAAAAYYY FOR SUGAR! (by the way, for all you people who are new to my stories, please beware that jhline and I are seriously weird and we refuse to be "normal"...get used to it)**

_**Mei-chwan told me (jhline) that because she was sugar high, I should let you all see her true self. Which generally includes not-entirely-proper spelling and/or grammar. But whatever. It is what it is, and I won't edit the beautiful author's note. **_. _**See what you all might be reading without me here? (I'm just kidding, Enicd is a glorious writer. :3) Anyway, she's busy saving frogs right now, so I now present you with Chapter One of "A Fairy Keeps Her Honor"~**_

* * *

><p><em>"Now all of Fiore knows you're here."<em>

_ Hades looked at the solider and grinned. "Excellent."_

"KYAAAA-" Erza shot up from her bed. She looked at her sweaty palms, then out the window next to her bed. The sakura trees' flowers were almost in bloom. She heard the soft singing of birds calling to each other from different directions. _Thank goodness...it was only a dream...I just hope I didn't wake-_

_"_Nee-chan, are you okay? I heard you screaming and I wanted to make sure..." A young blonde asked, stepping into her room.

Erza yawned rubbed her eyes exhaustedly. "Oh, I'm sorry, Sho. Did I wake you?"

Sho shook his head. "I was already up. I was, um, doing some chores."

"Sho, it is my responsibility to do the chores around the house. I've told you that already."

Sho's dropped his head in dejection. "I know, I just wanted to help..." He looked towards his sister again and changed the subject. "But are you okay? Why did you scream?"

Erza shook her head. "It was only a nightmare. Nothing harmful."

"Really? I had one too..."

Erza tilted her head with concern and a bit of worry clouded her gaze. "What was it about?"

Sho broke their eye contact, blinking back tears. "Mom..."

"Oh," Erza stretched her arms out towards her brother as he sat on her bed and embraced him. "I know it's hard, but it's going to be okay."

Sho sniffled. "I know, but its just... I barely knew her... I was so young when she died. I lost her first and today, I might lose you too..."

Erza pulled back a bit to look at the boy, raising her eyebrow in confuzzlement. "What do you mean, Sho?"

Sho pushed her slightly, to get out of her embrace. "Don't you remember? You're going to see the macthmaker today. She's supposed to find you a husband, then you're going to leave us."

Erza's skin turned cold. She had forgotten all about seeing matchmaker Karen. How could she forget? It was the day her grandmother was practically preparing her for her whole life.

"Um, nee-chan? Father also told me to come get you. He would like a word with you before you leave. He's outside praying."

Erza sighed. She wasn't prepared for this, physically or mentally. Karen had always told her she was "too skinny" and that her uncommon red hair was a "turn-off", though Erza suspected that Karen was envious of her and her mother's scarlet hair. Her constant worrying would prevent her from remember what she was supposed to say and her fear of messing up always left doubts in her mind. The way she stumbled over her words did not make for an attractive bride, she had been told on many an occasion.

"Ne, Erza? You're going to be late if you don't hurry. Grandma is already waiting for you. I'll take care of the chores this morning, just go before you get in trouble."

Erza nodded to her little bother as she quickly jumped out of bed. After hastily combing her fingers through her hair, before giving up, she headed towards where she knew her father would be waiting for her.

She saw her father kneeling at the shrine and quietly walked over.

"Erza," Her father sensed her presence and turned to meet her gaze. "I knew it would be you."

"Good morning, father. Am I interrupting you?"

"Oh, no. I was just praying to the celestial spirits, that's all."

"Sho said you wanted to speak to me?"

Rob nodded. "There was something I wanted to give you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a sakura flower hair clip. "It was your mother's, the only thing of her's that survived. She wore it when she went to see the matchmaker. She also wore it to our wedding." He sighed. "She wanted to give it to you herself today, as a present. It has been passed down from your great-grandmother, to your grandmother, to your mother, and now to you. It saddens me that she couldn't give it to you herself, but she instructed me that, if anything should happen to her, I give it to you." He reached for Erza's hand and placed the clip in her palm. He tucked her messy red hair behind her ear. "You look so much like her. She would be so proud of you."

Erza felt warm tears roll down her cheeks with every word her father said. She held the clip close to her heart. It smelled like the trees her mother would always sit by with her and Sho. Her mother would read to them and tell them stories about when she was a child, how she would always get in trouble for climbing the sakura trees. She shared stories of how she first met their father after he came back from war and how they fell in love. It was only by coincidence that they ended up matched together by the matchmaker. It seemed as if all the memories died with their mother. Sho was too young to remember their mother, and Erza could only remember a few things about the woman who was once a prominent figure in her life. She recalled that her mother used to make the best strawberry cake in Rosemary Village. She had promised Erza that she would teach her how to make them when she got older. But that day never came. No one knew how to make cakes as good as her mother. The recipe was like the memories they had together. They died, never to be remember quite like they used to.

Erza felt the tears streaming down her cheeks like a waterfall. She missed her mother, and she didn't want the memories to die, but there was nothing she could do.

Rob wiped the tears from his daughter's eyes. "You better head over and get ready. Your grandmother is waiting for you."

Erza nodded and hugged her father. "Thank you." She turned and headed for town.

* * *

><p>"Ugh! Where is that girl? She is always late for everything. I thought I raised her better than this..."<p>

Erza panted as her numb legs carried her through the semi-busy streets of the village. She stopped to catch her breath, only to see her grandmother's eyes glaring deep into her soul._ Crap. I'm really in for it now..._

"Erza! Where were you? You're late!"

Erza opened her mouth to respond only to be cut off.

"Never mind that." Hilda started to push Erza toward the doors which lead to the "preparation room."

"Grandmother, I'm sorry, I sort of slept in..."

"I could tell. You're still in your pajamas for goodness sakes!"

Erza looked to see that she was still in her purple silk pajamas. She sighed deeply. She was so nervous that she forgot something as simple as putting on regular clothing. "Listen, I'm-"

"Nope! I do not want to hear it from you this time. We have a lot to do and very little time."

The redhead huffed as she began to get ready. She always hated this procedure. After she had been washed, the elderly women put her in a beautiful pink, floral kimono and started to comb her scarlet hair.

Erza looked at herself in the mirror. Was this what her mother looked like when she was going to the matchmaker? Sometimes she regretted being gifted with her mother's scarlet hair. It brought back too much pain.

After her hair was brushed out, Erza put her hair in a bun and put the sakura clip in her hair.

"You look beautiful." Hilda complimented.

"Thank you." Erza answered sombrely.

Hilda put her arm around Erza. "Is there something bothering you, sweetheart?"

Erza slightly nodded. "I'm not ready for this..."

"Nonsense, you look beautiful."

"That's not what I mean. I just don't think I want to get married so soon in my life. I'm only nineteen. And besides, I promised Mom when she died that I would take care of the family. I can't leave the family. I can't leave Sho."

"Erza. This is not something you can choose. This is about honour. Besides, Sho is seventeen. He is a man, and he shouldn't have to rely on you. You and he both knew this day was coming. He should've prepared better."

"It just doesn't feel right..."

"It's just something you have to get used to. Now, you better get going. Would you like me to walk you there? Or will you be okay on your own?"

"I'll walk myself. I need some time to think."

Hilda nodded as she let Erza pass her and start down the street.

Erza's mind was running wild as she walked through the never-ending street. This isn't how she wanted to live her life. She wanted to stay with Sho and her father and grandmother, but she hadn't any choice. She wished her mother was still here. Even if her mother couldn't change the systematic standard of honour, she was formidable figure when it came to family. Erza wouldn't have to live the rest of her life worrying over her little brother's well-being.

"Ne, Erza!" A voice called from behind her.

Erza turned to see one of her childhood friends, Simon Mikazuchi.

"Hey, Simon." She responded, trying to force a smile.

"What's wrong? You look so upset."

"Matchmaker day. I don't feel that prepared. I'm really nervous."

Simon smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, you'll do fine. Besides, you look really pretty! I don't see why any guy wouldn't want you for a wife."

"Thanks, Simon, but I don't feel like this is what I'm supposed be doing. I don't feel like I should be paired up with a random person I haven't even met before.

"Well, I'm sure you'll be paired up with a good guy. The matchmaker knows what's best. You may even be matched with a guy you already know." Simon smiled.

Erza sighed on the inside. She knew what he was implying. He liked her. She was 90 percent certain. But she didn't like him like that. She wouldn't mind marrying Simon, because she knows he would let her check on her family frequently. The only problem was that she knew she probably wouldn't be paired with him. It seemed highly improbable.

"Erza, just don't worry. You'll do fine, I promise."

Erza looked at him and smiled. Simon was always there to try to make her to feel better. He was one of those really good friends everyone wanted.

"Thanks, Simon."

"No problem, Erza."

Sooner than later, they approached the Matchmaker house. There they saw Mirajane Strauss and Cana Alberona waiting outside. She always hated how only three girls were being matched today. It meant that she would go second and she didn't like the anxious feeling in her stomach.

"Don't worry, Erza. You'll do great." Simon whispered to her one last time before he left to go find his own sister who was somewhere in the crowd, waiting for the girls' results.

Erza sighed as she looked towards the building.

_I hope you're right Simon, I hope you're right..._

* * *

><p><strong>AAAAAANNNNNDDDDD THAT'S ALL FOLKS! Okay, I'm a lot less hyper than I was when I first started this (which I started like, 5 hours ago... Derp). ANYWAY, I realized I actually get more fanfic crap done when I'm at Jhline's house. I dunno why. Also, like always, I would like to know what you thought about this chapter. I tried to make it long since I haven't been here in a while... I've been kinda busy. I made the basketball team at my school and anyone who has tried out for high school basketball knows it isn't easy. I'm only on JV but I still have to do a lot of work for it. Also, I always have a lot of homework, so I have, like, no free time. I apologize for school and my after school activities. Anyway, please R&amp;R and have a wonderful week! I will try to get my next chapter up ASAP (hopefully before Christmas) SAYONARA!<strong>

_**Woooooooo- Okay, that happened. Mei-chwan is actually quite busy recently. I'm not on any sports teams, so I suppose I wouldn't really understand... But in high school, I did volunteer work, robotics, engineering, every extra-curricular with math and science... Yeah, you can certainly see where my focus lay. Or at least where my parents wanted it to lay. Brilliant. I just realised that I probably don't sound quite as enthusiastic as I usually do. I had to go take tests just this morning, so... I'm not exactly in the lightest of moods. XD But nevertheless, please read and review! We love to hear from you and we love each and every one of you individually! Until next time~!**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Ohayo Minna! Enicd here finally got off her lazy butt and decided to write a new chapter! Okay, ever since break started, I've just been derping around and not doing anything "productive." So after my Mumsie started complaining about me doing nothing (even though I play basketball, martial arts, I'm in robotics, I'm directing a Christmas Pageant, and I also work out on my own, in case I eat too much [which doesn't make much sense, since I never seem to gain any weight]. I guess all of those things don't count for being productive), I decided to write my story (she walked in on me one time when I was typing my story and she was proud of me, saying I was finally doing something productive with my life... Wow, I guess all of those sports I do aren't productive, arigatou mother). So, yeah, I'm typing my story. Also, I really wanted to get a chapter up before Christmas, 'cause I'm quite busy after Christmas. Sorry for keeping you all waiting, but here it is, Chapter 2 of "A Fairy Keeps Her Honor"**

**_Whenever my mom walks in on me writing a story, she gets upset and says I'm being unproductive, so I can hardly help Enicd write... She says I live too much in the fantasy world and it's going to destroy my ability to live in the real world (even though I major in biomedical engineering). She also says that because I spend so much time on the computer, I'm not going to be able to relate to people (even though I'm the most social person in our family). Anyway, enough of muttering over personal problems, you're here for the story! Woot woot, read away~! \(o3o)/_**

* * *

><p><em>I hope you're right Simon. I hope you're right...<em>

Erza inhaled as she walked to her spot next to Cana and Mirajane.

"Good morning, Erza," The white-haired beauty said with a kind, motherly smile. "A little late, aren't you?"

Erza smiled politely, "Good morning, Mira. Yes, I overslept a bit."

"That's a shame. If you got here a bit earlier, you could have practised with Cana and I. We were going over the Tea Ceremony. We wish you were here to join us."

Erza sighed mentally. Mirajane was probably happy Erza wasn't there. The two girls didn't HATE each other, but they certainly did not get along too well. They always had a small rivalry ever since they were about thirteen years old. Though they had long since grown out of it, they usually chose not to hang out with each other.

Erza looked at the building unsteadily. Her stomach felt twisted and every second of waiting felt like an eternity.

"Erza, are you okay? You look uneasy." Mira interrupted her thoughts with hints of concern in her voice.

She nodded lightly. "Just a bit nervous."

"I don't blame you. I've been nervous too." Mira responded. "Honestly, I can't see how some of the younger girls are excited for this." She motioned over to some of the children who watched with wide eyes. Among them were Mirajane's younger sister, Lucy Heartfilia, Milliana, and Simon's sister, Kagura.

"Obviously they never met matchmaker Karen before." Cana butted in as she pulled a small bottle of beer out of her kimono.

"Is that really a smart idea, Cana?" Erza asked the slightly tipsy brunette.

"Hey, sleeping in is your way of calming down, and I have my way." She took another sip of the booze.

_Why is my sleeping in the most exciting thing happening in this town?_ Erza thought to herself.

A cold wind suddenly swept over the girls as the doors to the matchmaker's opened. Chills went down their spines as a young woman with seaweed green hair and intimidating brown eyes stepped out. The breeze blew her hair out of her face and she stared at the anxious girls waiting by the stairs to the building.

She cleared her voice. "Cana Alberona!" Her voice was colder than the wind, but beauty was heard in it.

Cana quickly hid her bottle and followed Matchmaker Karen up the stairs and into the dark building.

Erza was officially scared. Her heart was beating faster and she felt as if she was going to faint. A rock of pressure was pushing her down every second. Gosh, why did Cana have to take so long? Why couldn't she go first just to get it over with? She was hoping for just a bit of luck...

"Nee-san!"

Erza turned as she heard the voice of her little brother. He was running toward her with his hands closed, as if he was holding something small.

"Erza... found... cricket... white." He panted as he tried to speak with her.

He opened his hands to reveal a small white cricket, shaking in a small cage. "I found it by the shrine while father and I were praying. I showed Grandmother and she said crickets are lucky. So, I thought I would give him to you, so you can have the best of luck!"

Erza looked at her little brother. His dark green eyes were shining with happiness and excitement and there was a small twinkle in his smile. She found herself smiling back. Sho, like his mother, had beautiful emerald eyes that were like a child's. They were always happy and it was hard to not find joy in them. Just like Erza's hair, Sho's eyes were unique and special. It was one of the things that made their family different from all other families. His eyes were the only other thing that could remind her of their mother without making her cry.

"Thank you, Sho." She responded as he placed the caged cricket gently in her hands. "I need all the luck I get get."

"Don't worry, Nee-san, you'll do great!" His child-like eyes grew bigger.

Erza hugged her little brother then clipped the cage to her kimono.

"What are you going to name him?" Sho asked.

"Hmm?" Erza thought. "How about you name him?"

Sho grinned. "Lets name him Plue!"

She returned the gesture, "Plue it is then."

"Good luck, Nee-san" He said as he ran back to the rest of their family.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like forever, Cana walked out of the building and over to the two girls waiting anxiously.<p>

"How did you do, Cana?" Mira asked her friend.

"I'm pretty sure I passed, thanks to the booze of course." Cana replied with the smell of the drink still on her breath.

"You're next, Erza." Cana patted her back in a seemingly supportive gesture.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine." Mira said reassuringly.

Erza smiled at both girls graciously. Though they didn't get along too much, they were always there when you needed them. Erza was sure that once they both matured just a little more, they could probably be best friends.

Karen stepped out of the building once more. With a disgusted look on her face, she called the next name. "Erza Scarlet."

Erza took a deep breath before following Karen into the building that would decide her fate.

The inside of the building was beautiful. It had a beautiful sleek wooden floor and walls decorated with sakura flowers.

The matchmaker looked at Erza with a stone cold glare. She scanned her up and down. "You're too skinny. That is VERY unattractive."

Erza looked down her herself. _I'm not THAT skinny, you know._

"And your hair." Karen commented. "It is so unnatural. Also a turn-off." She sighed. "Erza, I do not hate you. But you are a very unattractive young lady, just like your mother. It will be very difficult to find you a husband."

Erza fought to hold back the tears that started to form in her eyes. The tears were not of sadness, but frustration and anger. She might not be attractive, but she knew that her mother was beautiful, in both appearance and personality._ Not now Erza,_ she thought to herself. _Don't let your emotions get in the way now._

"Anyway," Karen continued, "let's get on with the tea ceremony."

Erza looked down. She could never remember how to make the tea. As she examined the floor beneath her, she noticed something was missing. _CRAP! _Erza thought to herself as she felt around her waist. Her lucky cricket was gone! She looked frantically around the room. If there was one thing Karen hated, it was small "creepy critters". She would be done for if Karen saw.

"Ahem!" The green-haired woman called to Erza as she sat down at the tea table.

Giving up her search for the time being, Erza looked at the tools for the tea. She closed her eyes as she tried to remember what to do. Reaching forward with uncertain hands, she began to make the tea slowly, preparing for a mistake.

After she finished making the tea, she poured it into Karen's cup. As she leaned forward slightly, she noticed something in the china dish. Were they antennas? Erza looked closer at the cup to see her brother's lucky cricket.

Erza's skin turned cold. She was in for it now. She started breathing heavily. She couldn't fail at this. She had to do this, for her family. For her honour. Erza thought quickly, searching for any sort of idea. Grasping at straws, she nervously stuttered out,

"Um, excuse me?"

"Why are you interrupting me? How unseemly. You're already unattractive, you have no need to be rude too." Karen scolded.

Erza leaned over the table and grabed the teacup out of Karen's hands. "Could I please see this for a moment?" Erza demanded.

As soon as she grabbed the cup, the cricket jumped out and onto Karen's silk robe.

"B-B-B-BUG!" Karen screamed. She started to panic and run around the room trying to shake the cricket off of her.

Erza desperately held back her laughter, despite the poor situation she was now in. Karen looked so stupid that it was funny.

Karen suddenly tripped over the stool she was once sitting on, falling down hard on the fire place.

Erza got serious as she the matchmaker's dress caught on fire. She quickly grabbed the teapot and put out the flame, at the same time, splashing the remaining tea all over Karen.

Karen froze in shock. Snapping her head up to look at Erza, she spoke darkly, "Get out."

"Karen, I'm-"

"GET OUT, NOW!"

Erza quickly ran out of the building. She pushed through the doors to reveal the entirety of the crowd staring at her. Did they all hear what happened?

She walked over to her father, head facing the ground. "Could you hear us in there?"

Her father nodded. "Every word."

Erza's face went red with humiliation. She felt ashamed. She let everyone down. She wanted to lock herself in her room and never come out. Cheeks burning with shame, she turned and started to run for her home.

* * *

><p>Erza collapsed on a small bench outside her house. She wanted to cry, but no tears came out. Her body was overflowed with guilt. She had disgraced her family. What would her mother say? Negative words in her mother's voice filled her mind. All she wanted to do was go back and redeem herself, but that could never happen. There was no way she could ever make up for what she did.<p>

She looked at the sakura tree next to her. It was the same tree she would sit under with her mother. _At least I can stay here and take care of Sho..._

She suddenly felt the presence of someone behind her. It was probably Sho, here to tell her everything was okay. "I don't want to talk, Sho." Erza chocked out in a soft, scratchy voice.

"It's not Sho." The person said.

Erza instantly recognized the voice and turned to see Simon. "Oh, Simon, I didn't know it was you."

"Mind if I sit with you?" He asked.

"Go ahead." She answered without meeting his gaze.

He sat down next to her and brushed the hair out of her face. "I don't think you should let this get to you. You didn't do anything thing wrong."

"What do you mean I didn't do anything wrong?" She laughed sarcastically, "I dishonoured my family. I'm a disgrace."

"No, you're not Erza. No one thinks that. The walls of that building are incredibly thin, and it seemed like Karen was antagonizing you. Don't blame yourself."

"You just don't understand, Simon." She turned her head away from him.

"I guess I don't. I'm sorry."

Erza looked back at her childhood friend. Here he was trying to help and she was getting frustrated with him. "No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I was getting upset over nothing. Thanks for being here for me."

Simon didn't answer, but smiled back at her.

There was a sudden brassy sound from the other side of the wall.

"What's that noise?" Erza asked.

"It sounds like the emperor's guards." Simon answered. "We should go check it out."

Erza nodded as she followed Simon to the street.

In the middle of the dirt road, there was a legion of royal guards, all surrounding one man on horse. The pompous-looking man donned a robe with the emperor's insignia and was speaking to the crowd of people around him.

"Attention, everyone! The Balam Alliance has attacked Fiore. The Emperor has decreed that one man from each family must serve in the military to defend our country from its greatest threat. When I call your family name, please come up and get your scroll. It will give directions as to where we will be meeting tomorrow."

_I guess it wasn't a dream..._ Erza inwardly gasped as her eyes grew wide.

"The Alberona family!" Erza saw Cana's father, Gildarts, go and receive his scroll. Erza remembered Cana talking about how her father was a war hero. He was going to be a big help to fighting in the war.

"The Connell family!"

"The Heartfilia family!"

"The Mikazunchi family!"

Erza looked at her friend, his face visibly saddening. Before his father could retrieve the scroll, Simon quickly ran up to the man and grabbed it from him.

Simon sighed as he walked back to his spot next to Erza, ignoring the protests of his family.

"I've never fought in the army before. I've never fought with a weapon. I've never fought at all." The young man looked down at the parchment in his hands, mulling over it's significance.

"Can't your father fight? He is pretty young, right?"

"Yes, but I'm the oldest. It's my responsibility to take my father's place."

Erza opened her mouth to argue with the brunette but was cut off.

"The Scarlet family!"

Erza's skin turned cold. She looked over to her brother and father. Sho's head dropped as he started to walk up, only to be stopped by their father. Erza couldn't watch. Her father already served the army for many years before she was born. His old age would surely prevent him from fighting. Then there was Sho. Yes, he was old enough to register in the military, but he was very dependent and sensitive. He couldn't take people yelling at him. Put in simple words, Sho was a crybaby. In any war scenario, he would probably die first. Not to mention he had NEVER been in any sort of fight.

Without thinking, Erza quickly ran in front of her father.

"Erza!" He scolded.

"Please, sir, my father has served in the army for many ye-"

"Silence, girl!" The man turned Rob. "You need to teach your daughter some manners."

Rob sidestepped his daughter and took the scroll from the man. Without looking at her, he spoke, "Erza, you have dishonoured me."

"But father, I-"

"Go inside the house, Erza. You need to think about what you have done."

Erza felt the tears that had been building up all day start to roll down her cheeks. She looked around at all the people who were staring at her in disgust. Her head fell and she turned and ran into the house, not hearing the concerned words from Simon or the startled cries of her little brother. She ran to her room, barely stopping to slam the door, and bury her face into her bed.

_What did I do? What did I do to deserve this humiliation... I'm sorry mother, I'm sorry for dishonouring the family... I was only trying to help..._

* * *

><p><strong>AAAAANNNDDD that's the end. Like I said, I was trying to get a chapter up before Christmas, so I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't good. I was kinda rushing through it... I want to put up a chapter for my other fanfic, but I honestly have no ideas, sorry. Also, since this is a Fairy TailDisney crossover series, I'm gonna need some ideas for other stories I plan on writing after this... So, if there is a specific Disney story with a specific ship you want me to write about, tell me ASAP before I get a different idea for that movie/ship. Anyway, please R&R and tell me what you thought of this chapter. I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year! I'm gonna try to get a chapter up before school starts again. (Also, I feel like I accomplished something since I DID NOT type this at jhline's house. It feels really special 'cause I usually don't do anything fanfic wise if I'm not at her house.)**

_**Yaay, Erza's Mulan game is so strong! Also, the other story Mei-chwan is talking about it is called 'A Dragon's Heart's Tale'! It's a GaLe fic and you can find it on her profile, so go check it out right now if you haven't already! ;3 Merry Christmas/Other Religious Holiday/Particularly Non-Religious Atheist Hoedown! Let's have a great 2015, guys! Enicd and jhline out!**_


	4. Chapter 3

**_Ayyyyyyyy, it's your favourite people in the world here! ;D But seriously though, I am editing grammar at four in the morning. Who thought this was a good idea? (Oh, yeah, me) Happy New Year, guys! This is your present! Yaay, have fun with your lives! OwO (Also, we had major technical problems with this particular document. So sorry if there's some problems! TTwTT)_**

**Hey guys, Enicd here. I'm gonna start out by saying I feel reeeaaaallllyyy bad (as in, I feel really sick). Like, my head hurts, my throat is sore, my body temperature is changing really quickly and my nose is really stuffed up, I could barely sleep for the past few nights. But I'm not gonna let that get in the way of my writing... But I can't promise my chapters will be that good... When I'm sick, I don't usually think straight and I'm extremely random (you guys remember when I ate all that sugar and was typing my author's note and I was really hyper? Well, I'm kinda like that when I'm sick, except I'm a LOT grumpier). But, I'm here and I'm gonna try my best to write this story for you guys...Well, here it is.**

* * *

><p><em>What did I do? What did I do to deserve this humiliation... I'm sorry mother, I'm sorry for dishonouring the family... I was only trying to help...<em>

Drip drip drop.

Rain pattered at the roof of the house as the Scarlet family sat at the dinner table, afraid to speak. Erza had just finished her meltdown and her puffy red eyes hadn't left her reflection in her teacup since she sat down at the table. She was too ashamed to look up. She wouldn't be able to take the guilt if she looked up and saw disapproving faces from her loved ones. She was still hot from the humiliation and her hands were trembling from her earlier episode. Taking deep breaths, trying to stay calm, she gently rubbed her teacup with her thumb, trying to find comfort within the weird habit. She sighed mentally as her eyes started to dry up and she started to get her vision back.

Across the table, Sho was playing with his fingers awkwardly. He was probably too scared to speak up as well. The family never had many fights. This was a new experience for the two teens.

Their father was silently drinking his tea as Erza's grandmother was trying to think of a way to break the silence. He seemed to have no concern or regret about what he said to his first born earlier in the day.

Erza brushed her bangs out of her face as she thought to herself,_ Why does father have to go? Aren't there plenty of young man who can fight for Fiore? I'm sure it won't kill them if a few people don't show up._ She was screaming inside her head. The hot, angered emotions were building up inside of her once more. Her gentle hands were starting to shake faster and her vision was going blurry from the new tears creeping out of her eyelids. Her breaths grew faster and the frustration was getting to her. She couldn't take it. They shouldn't force her old aged father to fight in a war.

"It's not fair!" Erza yelled standing up from her seat and slamming her cup on the table, cracking the beautiful blue floral china.

"Erza-" Her father started calmly.

"No! You shouldn't have to go! They have plenty of younger men who can fight for Fiore. They shouldn't make you go, especially since you've already fought for years in the army!" She reprimanded.

"We have no choice Erza. This isn't about choosing if I want to go or not. This is about keeping my honour. You should've already learned today that honour is VERY important." His voice dropped another octave; his annoyance was evident. "And besides, these are the orders from the Emperor, and no one else in our family can go. No one else is able to take this on. This is my duty. A task for me exclusively."

"What about me?" Sho spoke up louder than expected of him. "I'm old enough to go and fight. I should be taking on the responsibility. It's my country too. I want to bring honour to the family too." His face was proud and he sat up straight.

Erza shot a look of disagreement at her younger brother. "No, that's not going to happen. I will not allow it." Her voice was stern.

"Why? Is it because I'm 'weak' or 'too sensitive?'" Sho argued.

"Sho, that's not-"

"Don't lie to me!" He cut her off. His voice was shaky as his emotions began to bleed into his words. "I know what you and everyone else think about me. You all think I'm weak, sensitive, and a crybaby. I'm tired of people viewing me that way! I can take care of myself, you know. I don't have to rely on all of you forever!" Sho stood up and his eyes started to water. "I'm going to go out there and defend Fiore."

Erza glanced at her father, expecting him to scold Sho, but instead, he sat, silently watching the two teens argue.

Erza began growing angry with her brother. Did he have to be so stubborn at a time like this? Erza was tired of arguing with him. He was going to listen to what she said, whether he liked it or not. "Don't even think about it Sho! You can't do that. You can't defend a country! You can barely defend yourself! You would be the first to die. That's why we can't leave you alone, you'd just cause trouble!" Erza yelled.

Sho was silent. His face grew pale and still. He tilted his head down, away from everyone. Erza heard him sniffle softly. He clenched his fists together and looked up. His gem eyes showed no anger, but the brimming tears were evident. His breathing grew shaky as he struggled to form words. "I'm sorry for causing trouble and wasting your time..."He barely mumbled. Erza could have sworn he said something after that, but his muffled voice prevented everyone from hearing him. He turned his head slightly, only enough to see the side of his head. The last thing she saw before he ran out were the tears dripping down his cheeks.

As he ran out, both of her guardians gave her a stern look. Her father stood up. "I hope you're happy now, Erza." He said as he walked in the opposite direction of Sho, more than likely heading towards his room.

Erza looked at her grandmother's spine-chilling glare. Erza could tell that she was biting her tongue and trying to prevent further yelling. Erza had never seen her grandmother this mad before. Guilt quickly flooded Erza as she opened her mouth to speak. "Grandmother, I'm sorry I didn't mean-" Was all she managed to say before Hilda put her hand up, silencing her granddaughter.

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me. You need to apologize to Sho. Go. Now." Her grandmother cut her off in an even, but furious tone.

Erza nodded her head, unable to respond vocally. She quickly got up and headed in Sho's direction.

Erza ran out of the house into the pouring rain. She didn't mean to say what she did. If anyone, _she_ caused the most trouble in the family.

Erza found her brother sitting, shimmering golden hair drenched, by a rock with a beautiful sakura frame around it. She sighed as she realized that she caused her brother more pain than she had intended. She walked over and knelt behind him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

She took a deep breath. "Sho, I'm-"

"It's fine, Nee-san." His voice was flat and he didn't look up at her.

She stood up, pulling him with her. "Sho, I didn't mean it like that, I just don't want to lose you, like- like-"

"Like how we lost Mom."

"Yeah..."

"Why, though?"

"Why, what?" Erza asked, confuzzled.

"Why would you want to protect me... After what I've done..."

"What do you-"

"When we were kids… What I did to her.."

After realising what he meant, Erza spoke again. "Sho, it wasn't-"

"Don't tell me it wasn't my damn fault!" Sho angrily turned to his sister, making her jump back in surprise. "It's my fault, it was ALL my fault. I'M the reason why Mom is dead! If it wasn't for me she would still be alive!"

"Sho, that's not true!"

"Yes, it is! If I wasn't such a sissy I wouldn't have needed to be saved!"

Erza looked at her brother with watery eyes. How could he blame himself? He was only two…

* * *

><p>"Erza! Erza, we need to get out!" A beautiful but hurried red-haired woman picked up a small child, waking her from her sleep.<p>

"W-what's going on Mama?" The young girl barely managed to cough out. "Wha-What's going on?" The girl's eyes began to water and she coughed again.

"Don't worry, sweetie. We are going to be okay. Just close your eyes." She smiled at the girl. The girl smiled back, moving as close as she could to her mother.

The woman rushed out of the room with her daughter, carrying her down the long hallway.

"Keep your head down, Erza, don't breath in so much smoke."She ducked her head a bit, trying to avoid the polluted air that surrounded them.

"Mama, where is Sho? I'm scared..." Erza asked looking at her.

The woman hugged her daughter tighter as she ran down the hall. "Your father has him, don't worry, sweetheart, we'll be alright."

Erza looked into the woman's emerald green eyes. They were full of hope. Erza couldn't help but smile. She trusted this woman more than anyone else.

The two finally made it outside, where two others were waiting.

The woman sighed with slight relief, quickly put Erza down, and looked around. "Where's Sho?" She asked the nearby man in a voice full of worry.

He looked at her with a stunned face and answered. "I thought you had him..."

Her face grew pale. Erza saw her body stiffen.

"Ma... Ma..." The faint cries of a toddler could be heard inside the house.

Without a moment's hesitation, the woman started for the house again, only to be pulled back by the man.

"You can't go in there. Think about what will happen to you." He implored urgently.

The woman's red hair seemed to be burning with the fire of the house as she looked at her husband with sorrow-filled eyes. "My son is in there. His life is more important than mine." She escaped his grip and ran back into the crumbling building.

The man picked up Erza and handed her to the older woman. "Take her and go get help."

She nodded at her son and ran with Erza.

* * *

><p>"Where's Mama?" Erza asked her grandmother, about an hour after the fire.<p>

"We are going to find out now, sweetie."

The two walked hand and hand until they reached the house. The once beautiful house was now charred and falling apart. Erza looked around desperately for the rest of her family. She saw two familiar figures knelt next to something. Was that... A body?

Erza quickly ran to where her father and younger brother sat. She looked over them to see a scarlet-haired woman, her burnt body covered in ashes and her breathing abnormally slow. "Mama...?"

The woman struggled to open her eyes. She met the eyes of her daughter and smiled. "Thank goodness you all are okay..." Her voice was weak. She reached her hand towards the younger red-head.

Warm tears dripped down Erza's face as she clutched her mother's hand. "Mama... Please... You're gonna be okay, right...?" Erza's heart was beating faster and a shadow of guilt crept over her shoulders and into her body.

"Erza... No matter what happens... To me.." She started to lose her voice. "Please... take care of... the family... especially... Sho..."

"No, Mama! Don't say that!" Erza blubbered. "You're gonna be okay! We're all gonna be okay!"

The lady looked at the rest of her family, then smiled back at at her daughters watery eyes. "Your eyes are more beautiful when you're not crying, Erza... Don't worry... I will always... Love you.." The woman's eyelids drooped and her shallow breathing stopped.

Erza froze. This couldn't be happening. This was all just some nightmare. She just needed to wake up.

Erza knew it wasn't only a dream. She grabbed her mother's hand tighter. "No... Mama.." The life flickered out of her mother's eyes."MAMA!"

"MAMAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

><p>"Erza wiped the stray tears from her cheeks as her memory died down. "The fire was an accident." She tried to explain, "There was nothing we could have done. You were only two. Of course she had to save you. She saved me too."<p>

Sho hugged his sister tightly and buried his face into her shoulder. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry I'm so helpless and dependent..."

Erza hugged her brother tighter. "It's not your fault, Sho. It never was and never will be."

Sho whimpered. "I don't want to lose papa in the war. I don't want to lose anyone anymore. I'd rather die than lose anyone else."

"Don't worry. Papa isn't going to die in the war. Papa isn't going to war. I'll make sure of it."

"But they said one man from each family..."

"I don't care what they said. Neither you or Papa are going to war. I won't allow either of you to." She smiled at her brother. "Now, go inside before you catch a cold."

Sho nodded his head and slowly made way to the house.

Erza sighed as she watched her brother dejectedly enter their house. She slouched against the hard wood of the tree behind her. How was she going to fix this? She just made a promise that she didn't know how to keep. Someone _had_ to show up from her family tomorrow or else it would bring trouble. But who? She promised Sho that neither he nor their father would go. Hilda was not only a lady, but old, she couldn't go. Then there was her. She was young, agile, and decently strong, for a girl at least. She could properly defend herself. But she was a woman. Woman can't go to war, at least, not without a little luck.

Erza had made her decision. She was going to war. To protect her family and her honour. Besides, Simon would also be there. She could help protect him, with his father very old, and he being the only son, he needed to stay alive, he needed to return to his sister.

A new determination in her stride, Erza walked through the rain to kneel in the shrine of the gods. She needed all the strength and courage she could get and this was the place to go for it.

"I would like to ask for strength and courage on my mission." She began. "I beseech thee to protect my family while I am gone. Keep everyone in good health and help them to understand that what I'm about to do, I'm doing to protect them."

After her prayer she headed for her house. She silently walked through the front door and headed into a spacious room with a closet decorated with a red dragon. She opened it to find her father's old armour in it. Above it all was a beautiful katana. She quickly changed into the armour that hung in her father's closet and looked at the sword.

Erza hesitated slightly before grabbing the katana. She revery toy pulled it out of the sheath and looked at her reflection in the well-polished metal. Was she really about to do this? Once she did, there was no going back. Erza raised the sword. She closed her eyes as she grabbed her hair from behind her. In one clean motion, she sliced through her hair and let it fall to the floor.

_Crack_

Erza's eyes shot open. The beautiful sakura hair clip had fallen onto the wooden floor. She gasped as she realised she had forgotten to take her mother's gift out of her hair, and that it now lay broken, never to be fixed again. She once again felt tears welling up, knowing that she had lost the last two things that her mother had left her: that clip, and her now cut scarlet hair. But now was not the time for crying. She wouldn't have time to cry anymore. Not for a long time.

She delicately picked up the shattered clip and headed for her father's room. She needed to grab the scroll or else she would turged away at the gate. She held her breath as she quietly sneaked into her father's chamber. She instantly saw the scroll next to the bed where he lay sleeping, his usually tense face relaxed. She grabbed it, careful not to make a sound, and put the broken flower in its place.

"Goodbye, father." She whispered as she walked out of his room.

Erza ran back into the pouring rain and to the family's stable. She opened the barn door to see her abnormally blue horse, Happy, resting in the hay.

"Come on, boy," She called, untying him. "We're going on an adventure." She whispered in a sarcastic tone.

She lead the horse outside and got on his back. This was it. She was going to ride out and regain her honour. There was no turning back now. She kicked Happy enough to get him cantering and they rode in the rain, on their way to the camp.

_I hope I'm doing the right thing._

* * *

><p>"Nee-san?" Sho knocked on Erza's door. "Nee-san, I had a nightmare. Can I come in?"<p>

Silence.

Sho knocked louder. "Nee-san? Are you okay?" No response.

Thinking his sister was asleep, he barged into the empty room. He searched the room, but Erza was no where to be found. He started to panic. Where could she have gone?

"Papa!" He screamed, running into his father's room. "Erza's gone!"

His father startled out of his once-deep slumber. They quickly ran outside to see if she was at the shrine or the sakura tree.

"Sho, go to the Mikazunchi family and see if Erza is there." He ordered. Sometimes, whenever Erza was upset or angry, she would sneak out of the house and hang out with Simon. Most times when she did sneak out, she would leave a note or clue as to where she was. Thinking she might have left such a clue in his room, Rob went back and looked around. He toak not one step beck into his room before he saw the shattered clip in place of the scroll he had set down earlier. The old man fell to his knees in front of the low table, taking his deceased wife's hair clip into his hands.

"Papa, Erza isn't there," Sho's voice echoed from the hall, "I also stopped by the Heartfilia's, the Alberona's, the Connell's, and the Strauss's. She isn't anywhere."

"Sho... I think I know where she is." He held his cupped hands out toward his son.

Sho's eyes widened. He stumbled and had to use the wall to support him. "That can't be true..." He stattered. His eyes watered. He started to shake. He caused this. If it wasn't for him, she wouldn't have left. "We have to go." Sho gradually got up. "We have to stop her. She might be killed."

"Sho, we can't."

"But she might be killed!"

"Sho, she must have left hours ago. She could already be at the camp. There is no way we can stop her. If we reveal her as a woman, she will be killed with no delay." He placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Erza is a very bright girl. As long as she can keep her secret, she will be all right." Rob sighed. He knew Sho thought it was his fault that Erza left, but even with his own comfort, he couldn't help but feel that it was his own. Guilt had taken over him since dinner and he knew it was his fault. He wished there was something more he could do, but what was there to be done? All they could do now was pray for their beloved sister and daughter and hope she returns home okay.

* * *

><p><strong>And there it is. One of my longest chapters EVER. I guess I work better whenever I am sick (If you guys want more chapters updated sooner, you better hope I get extremely sick :p) Just kidding, please don't actually wish for that, that won't be good, I am VERY grumpy when I'm sick, like, I hate everyone when I'm sick. Also, I would like to add that my, friend Kitirin helped me out with the first part of this chapter. She is an amazing writer and if you like Homestuck, you should look her up. She writes stories on ao3. ANYWAY, please RR and tell me what you think. (Also, I kinda sorta forgot to think of Erza's guy name whenever she actually goes to the camp... So... If you peoples have any ideas please tell me, I'm desperate 3:) Well, have a happy New Year and I'll get back to writing ASAP. Sayonara Minna<strong>

_**Woo, we got a lot of plot stuff done. o3o Can't wait for those new character introductions though, am I right? ;D Okay, I'm not completely functional right now, goodnight, guys.**_


End file.
